SHOT
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: You called me a 'Sharpshooter' but sorry buddy I was not.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/NHey guys ty so much for showering your love on promoted here's a two shot for you.**_

 _ **It's not related to promoted though.**_

 _ ***bestiejii this is for you***_

"Bhaisahab apko party ke liye nahi jana tha to bol dete." daya said teasingly and pressing the horn continuously.

"Kya yar aa raha hoo na do minute kyu irritate kar raha hai" abhijeet shouted loudly from the house and came and sat on the passenger seat. And they started their journey.

"Waise yar zindagi mein goli chalane ke alawa aur ek cheez mein bhi mahir ho."daya said naughtily.

"Arey waah konsa cheez?" abhijeet asked eagerly.

"Muje irritate karne mein." daya said in a fake sad tone.

"Acha ruk main batata hoo" abhijeet said angrily.

"Sach kadwi hoti hai boss" daya said winking.

"Sach na ruk beta ghar chal tujse sach bulwaunga. Abhi kripya dhyaan se gaadi chalane ka kasht kare" abhijeet said teasing him.

"Boss main hamesha dhyaan se hi gaadi chalata hoo." daya said raising his collar.

"Haan bhai tu to hai hi cid ka official driver." said abhijeet teasing him.

"Tumne muje driver kaha abhi gaadi se utro" daya said angrily.

"Sach kadwi hoti hai bos" abhijeet said imitating abhijeet.

Daya was about to give him a reply when his phone rang showing "Ravan calling"

"Chalo bhai lanka se bulawa aaya hai" saying so duo burst out in laughing.

His beautiful train of thoughts broke with his phone ring. He cut the call as it was from the phone company.

"Kya yaar jhoothi tarif ki thi tune. Nahi ata Muje goli chalana. Nahi hoon main sharpshooter."he painfully sighed.

His phone was again buzzing. In irritation he was about to cut the call but picked up the call seeing the caller id and said

" Farmaiye"

"arey waah phir ek kaam karo thoda file work pending hai to tum..." daya started naughtily.

"Bilkul nahi acha bol phone kyu kiya aur ghar kyu nahi aya abhi tak." abhijeet asked with concern.

"Arey wahi batane ke liye phone kiya tha aaj raat shayad ghar naa aa pau bohut kaam hai tum so jaana. Aur suno dawai kha lena warna wapas bukhar aa jayega. And phir tum wapas apne pyaare bureau mein nahi aa paoge. Chalo bye kal subah milte hai." saying so daya cut the call.

"Huh khudki parwah nhi teen din nahi huye goli lage hue aur bhaisahab humko gyaan de rahe hai." abhijeet thought.

He was going to have his dinner when he saw his gun and memories of that day became crystal clear infront of his eyes.

He quickly took his dinner and medicines and went to his room with a heavy heart.

 _ **A/N How was it guys next chapter after minimum 20 rvws.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys ty so much for showering your love again. Sry couldn't reply individually as my half yearly is going on.**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

Abhijeet opened his eyes in the morning and stretched his hands and after freshening up went to the kitchen and was surprised seeing daya preparing the breakfast

"Arey waah bhai apne khaana banana bhi shuru kar diya kuch khayal hai apko apka bullet wound abhi bhi heal nahi hua hai" abhijeet said teasingly.

"Kya yaar bas shoulder mein hi to lagi thi tum bas.." daya started but was cut by abhijeet

"Goli chu ke nahi nikli thi shoulder pe lagi thi koi choti chot nahi thi wo." abhijeet said angrily.

"Tum yehi mante ho na tumare karan Muje goli lagi."daya said in a calm voice.

" Haan aur kya uss gunde ne tum par piche se attack kiya maine goli usko target karke mara and tumko jakar lagi goli ek chote chot se bachane ke liye bada chot de diya tumhe."abhijeet sighed.

" Arey insan ho galti nahi hogi kya"daya said frustrated.

"Sab to Muje Sharpshooter kehte hai infact tumhi ne ye naam diya tha. To.." abhijeet said looking down.

"Abhi dekho yaar tumna logic less baate kar rahe ho hum dono ke beech mein distance bohot tha yaar aur Muje to kuch bhi nahi hua main to bilkul fit and fine hoo" daya said smiling.

"Agar tuje kuch ho jata to.." abhijeet said in a fearful voice.

"Arey kyu negative soch rahe ho kuch nahi hua na phir aur ye sab chot vagera to lagti rehti hai hum dono ne bhi kitne baar jhutha mar peet ka natak even ek baar Muje tum par goli bhi to chalani pari aur suno promise karo kabhi khudko iss matter mein guilty nahi manoge."daya said with a smile.

"Promise" abhijeet smiled too.

"Acha waise aaj tumare taraf se restaurant mein party" said daya naughtily.

"kis khushi mein" abhijeet asked shocked.

"Arey khush hone ka koi occasion thodi hota hai and log khush hokar party karte hai." daya smirked.

"Aur tu khush hokar meri jeb dheeli karta hai." abhijeet whispered.

"Kuch kaha tumne" daya asked though he had heard everything.

"Nahi nahi khair chalte hai waise ap thodi manenge bina jaye." abhijeet smiled falsely.

"Param satya."said daya and duo laughed heartily.

 _ **THE END**_.

 _ **A/N HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AND WAITING FR UR I GET A GOOD RESPONSE THEN I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY**_


End file.
